


[Podfic] Travelling Companions

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brainships, Fucking Machines, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Fiction, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a consciousness in possession of a spaceship, must be in want of a companion.





	[Podfic] Travelling Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Travelling companions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73641) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



This is a delightful mix of science fiction and Age of Sail! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/rd012zaefjfpt3czwja8cgdx8y71nttj). Length: 7 m 21 s.


End file.
